Fate
by Little Jenny
Summary: It's a Trory! I am not good at writing summaries. *Warning: Rory gets taken advantage of, Read at your own risk*
1. Introduction

Fate  
  
Genre: General/Romance  
  
Pairing: Rory and Tristen  
  
Summary: Lorelei marries Chris after she found out she is pregnant. However, Rory is not their first child. Their first child is a little boy who is best friends with Tristen. Then they have Rory. Rory grew up knowing Tristen and Realizes that she is falling in love with her brother's best friend.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a dark grey morning. Lorelei is pacing up and down the hallway of Chilton Prep waiting for Christopher Hayden the love of her life. Lorelei was very frantic that morning. She found out that she was pregnant and she was going to tell Chris. 5 minutes passed by and Chris finally arrived and sees Lorelei pacing up and down the hall. Chris walks up to her. "Hey beautiful" he says. "Hey Chris" Lorelei responds. "We need to talk" "okay is anything the matter?" he asks. "Well you know that night on our anniversary how we.. you know.. well um.." Lorelei stutters. "Lore calm down and quit babbling just tell me." Chris said. "I am pregnant!" tears start forming in her eyes. Chris is silent for a moment. "Wow, I.. I. am going to be a dad" "you aren't mad?" asks Lorelei. "No why would I be mad? I love you and you are having our baby! Lorelei Victoria Gilmore will you marry me?" "Yes! Chris I will marry you!" replied Lorelei.  
  
Three months after Lorelei told Chris that she was pregnant they were married. Their parents were both happy and they were having a baby on the way.  
  
Six months after they were married Lorelei gave birth to their son. Richard Scott Hayden. (Ricky for short) When Ricky was 18 months Lorelei and Chris had another baby. Lorelei Emily Hayden the third. (Rory for short) Two years after Rory was born Lorelei and Chris had their last child. Ryan Christopher Hayden.  
  
The Hayden family lives in Hartford, Connecticut. Lorelei is a successful manager of her bed and breakfast. While Christopher is a successful attorney, Ricky is 16, Rory is 15, and Ryan is 13. Ricky and Rory both attend Chilton Prep and Ryan goes to Chilton Academy.  
  
Author's Note: By the way I just wanted you that this story is going start when Rory and Ricky are both at Chilton. Ricky is very protective of Rory and so is Tristen. Rory has this boyfriend named Kevin McCarthy who hurts Rory and Tristen is there protecting her and they fall in love. I am telling you this because I do not want you to be confused. I am also thinking about writing this in script form instead of paragraph forms because I am not that good at writing paragraph form. I hope you enjoy this story. Please Read and review. Also if you have any comments or helpful ideas for me that would be great. Feel free to e-mail me at evcutie04@yahoo.com. Thanks! 


	2. First Day of School

Chapter One- First day of school  
  
It's Monday morning in the Hayden household. Rory and Ricky are getting ready for school.  
  
Ricky: Come on Rory! Get out of the bathroom! I have to go (he starts to pound on the door)  
  
Rory: Hang on! I'm almost done. (Rory comes out of the bathroom) There! Are you happy now?  
  
Ricky: Geez, Rory what took you so long?  
  
Rory: Well I had to do my makeup!  
  
Ricky: You know there are other people in this house that need to use the bathroom. (Slams the bathroom door closed)  
  
Meanwhile Rory goes downstairs for breakfast  
  
Rory: Good morning Mom and Dad  
  
Lorelei & Chris: Morning Sweets  
  
Chris: What were you and Ricky fighting about honey?  
  
Rory: He had to use the bathroom and I wasn't done with my makeup  
  
Chris: You know you shouldn't take your time in there. Other people have to use it too  
  
Rory: Okay, Okay, alright already  
  
Lorelei: Chris lay off of Rory. She's a girl it takes longer for them to get ready.  
  
Chris: Fine! I gotta go to work now. Bye girls!  
  
Lorelei & Rory: Bye  
  
Tristan arrives at the Hayden household to pick up Rory and Ricky. Ricky heads out to his BMW convertible.  
  
Ricky: Hey Man! What's up? (Hitting fists with him)  
  
Tristan: Hey! Did you hear there this new guy at our school?  
  
Ricky: No, who?  
  
Tristan: He's a sophomore and his names Kevin. Hey where's your sister? (Honks his horn. Rory comes running outside)  
  
Rory: Hey Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Hey Rory  
  
Ricky: What took you so long?  
  
Rory: I forgot my cheerleading uniform we have a pep rally today  
  
Ricky: We can't wait every single morning for you  
  
Rory, Ricky, and Tristen arrive at school. Ricky and Tristan head to there first class, while Rory stops at her locker. She can't get her locker open  
  
Rory: Damn! You stupid locker! Why won't you ever open?  
  
Then all of a sudden a fist goes above her head and bangs on the door and the locker pops open, Rory turns around.  
  
Rory: Thanks!  
  
Guy: You're welcome! I'm Kevin Roberts and you are?  
  
Rory: I'm Lorelei Hayden. Rory for short  
  
Kevin: Has anyone told you that you are really pretty?  
  
Rory: (Blushes) Thanks  
  
Rory: Well I gotta get to class. I'll see you around.  
  
Kevin: Yeah Okay. Hey do you wanna go out sometime  
  
Rory: I don't know I'll think about and get back to you  
  
Kevin: Okay  
  
Kevin kisses her on the cheek walks down the hall. Rory turns and watches him with a smile on her face. Unaware that Tristan and Ricky are watching her. Tristan is a little disappointed because he loves Rory and doesn't want her to get hurt.  
  
To be continued. I wonder what's going to happen between Kevin and Rory. Will she be happy or will she realize Tristan's feelings for her?  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Please read and review! Feedback is always wanted! 


	3. First Day of School Part 2

Chapter Two- First day of school part 2  
  
Rory has just got done watching Kevin walk away when Ricky and Tristan approach her.  
  
Ricky: Who were you talking to?  
  
Rory: Kevin  
  
Ricky: He better not hurt you or else! What did you guys talk about?  
  
Rory: He asked me out.  
  
Ricky: He what! I am so going to kick his A**! (Ricky runs down the hall)  
  
Tristan: I better go after him before he kills Kevin. Are you sure you wanna go out with Kevin?  
  
Rory: Tristan I'll be okay. He seems interesting and I do wanna go out with him  
  
Tristan: Okay well I gotta get going. Take care of yourself Rory.  
  
Rory: Bye  
  
Rory walks away in the opposite direction to her class. Tristan thinks to himself as he runs after Ricky. *If he hurts you Rory I will see to it that he will pay. He won't hurt the girl I love. Finally the school day ends and Rory goes to cheer practice. While Ricky and Tristan talk to Kevin.  
  
Tristan: Hey Kevin  
  
Kevin: Hi, um do I know you?  
  
Ricky: I'm Ricky Hayden. Rory's older brother.  
  
Tristan: and I am Tristan his best friend  
  
Kevin: Oh hey.  
  
Ricky: Listen I hear you asked out my little sis.  
  
Tristan: this is warning to you. You hurt her you are dead.  
  
Ricky: I don't want you to try anything with her. You hit her. You're dead. Understand?  
  
Kevin: Yeah I understand.  
  
Ricky: good cause if you do. You'll wish that you've never been born trust me.  
  
Ricky and Tristan walk away from Kevin and head to pick up Rory from Cheer practice. Rory and her squad are in the gym doing stunts. Rory is on top of the pyramid doing a basket toss when she loses her balance. Tristan runs up and catches her.  
  
Tristan: Whoa Rory be careful there.  
  
Rory: Thanks Tristan. (Gives him a sweet smile that makes his heart melt)  
  
Tristan: no problem  
  
Ricky: Are you done with practice yet?  
  
Rory: Yeah I am let's go home.  
  
They all leave school and head to the Hayden household.  
  
Next Chapter: At the Hayden household. Rory is getting ready for her date with Kevin. Kevin and Rory go on their date  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing. By the way I will be skipping ahead a little to get to the part where Rory realizes her feelings for Tristan. 


	4. The Hayden Household, Rory's First Date

Chapter Three-The Hayden Household  
  
Tristan, Ricky, and Rory arrive at the Hayden house after school.  
  
Lorelei: Hey, how was school?  
  
Rory: I got a date for tonight! I met this nice guy named Kevin and he's taking me out for coffee later! Is that okay?  
  
Lorelei: Yeah go right ahead, and you know what else I think that this guy is a keeper he's taking you out for Coffee!  
  
Ricky: School was okay. I found out that Kevin was taking Rory to a coffee house this afternoon.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, we had an interesting talk  
  
Rory: Oh yeah about what?  
  
Ricky: Oh nothing just don't pay attention to him.  
  
Rory: Come on tell me. Richard Hayden if you don't tell me I will tell mom and dad about that night at Madelyn's party  
  
Ricky: You wouldn't!  
  
Rory: Wanna bet. Oh mom! Mom!  
  
Ricky: fine, fine, fine!  
  
Tristan: Well Ricky and I had a little confrontation with Kevin  
  
Ricky: Yeah we had to tell him not to hurt you  
  
Rory: Why would you do that? I am old enough to take care of my self!  
  
Rory storms off to her room leaving Tristan and Ricky in the living room.  
  
Ricky: Tristan! How could you say that?  
  
Tristan: Listen I'm sorry man. It slipped  
  
Ricky: okay all right. Let's go play video games  
  
Ricky and Tristan are playing video games. When they hear Rory freaking out!  
  
Rory: Aughhhhhhhhh! I have nothing to wear! Mom!  
  
Lorelei: what!  
  
Rory: he's going to be here in an hour and I have nothing to wear!  
  
Lorelei: let's see. Where is he taking you?  
  
Rory: I told you this before! A coffee house  
  
Lorelei: Oh I got the perfect outfit for you. Wear your Black boots, blue denim hip hugger jeans, and your cute halter red tank  
  
Rory: that's perfect! Thanks mom!  
  
Lorelei: now go get dressed!  
  
Rory gets dressed and she walks out of her room into the family room where Ricky and Tristan are playing video games.  
  
Tristan: Wow, you look really beautiful  
  
Rory: Thanks!  
  
Ricky: If he tries something tell me and he will be sorry.  
  
Kevin arrives to the Hayden Household. He rings the doorbell  
  
Rory: I'll get it!  
  
Kevin: Hey  
  
Rory: Hey  
  
Kevin: You look great  
  
Rory: Thanks.  
  
Kevin: These are for you. (Hands her the flowers)  
  
Rory: Thanks. I am going to go put them in water. I'll be right back. (Rory walks away. Ricky walks up to Kevin)  
  
Ricky: I meant what I said at school you hurt her your dead  
  
Kevin: Don't worry I won't (Rory walks out) Hey are you ready?  
  
Rory: Yeah let's go.  
  
(They leave the house and Ricky and Tristan watch them until they are out of sight.)  
  
At the Coffeehouse  
  
Kevin: So that's your brother  
  
Rory: Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier I know about what he said to you at school  
  
Kevin: Don't worry about it. He's just protecting you. I am the same way towards my sister  
  
Rory: You have a sister?  
  
Kevin: Yeah Lindsey and Jenny. So is Ricky your only brother?  
  
Rory: No I have a little brother named Ryan. He goes to Chilton Academy.  
  
Kevin: So what kind of activities do you do?  
  
Rory: I am a Chilton Cheerleader and I love to read  
  
Kevin: Hey do you want to go somewhere else?  
  
Rory: Yeah!  
  
Kevin and Rory get in the car and Kevin takes Rory to this secluded spot in the woods.  
  
Rory: What are we doing here?  
  
Kevin leans over to Rory and starts to kiss her. Rory starts to get uncomfortable  
  
Rory: Hey Kevin can you slow down. I don't think that we should do this  
  
Kevin: You know you want to  
  
Rory: No I don't! get off of me! (Rory struggles to get out of his grasp)  
  
Kevin: no hold still! (He starts to rip off the straps of her top)  
  
Rory finally struggles to get free. She finally is free she leaves the car and starts to run out of the woods. With Kevin chasing after her. He grabs her arm  
  
Rory: Let go of me!  
  
Kevin: No we aren't done (he starts to make out with her some more)  
  
Rory: Let go of me.  
  
Kevin: You are being a little B****! Iyo actually thought that I wanted to go out with you. H*** no! All I wanted was you and me in a bed.  
  
Rory hits him really hard and takes off running. She finally realizes where she is. She is at the park where she, Ricky, and Tristan use to hang out. She runs home. She get inside of her house and she has tears streaming down her cheeks. Ricky and Tristan jump up from the couch.  
  
Ricky: What's wrong?  
  
Tristan: Are you okay?  
  
Lorelei walks in. she sees Rory crying and gives her a hug.  
  
Lorelei: Hey sweets, what's wrong?  
  
Rory: (stuttering) Kev..Kevin wanted to have sex with me. (She starts to cry)  
  
Ricky and Tristan hear this. He is dead they both were thinking. As Ricky headed to his room with Tristan behind him. As Tristan walks away he takes one look at Rory crying. He thinks to himself. *How? How could he hurt my Rory? She's so sweet. I knew Kevin was trouble. I will get him for hurting my Rory. Don't worry Rory he'll get what he deserves.* He walks away.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks for the idea of Rory getting hurt Tiz-nd-princezz. Please keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. The Confrontation

Chapter 4- The Confrontation  
  
It's been one week since Kevin tried to take advantage of Rory. Rory is at school getting books out of her locker when Kevin walks up to her.  
  
Kevin: Hey baby  
  
Rory: get away from me  
  
Kevin: is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?  
  
Rory: You're not my boyfriend so leave me alone.  
  
Kevin: We went on a date so you are my girlfriend.  
  
Rory: No I am not. I left you.  
  
Kevin: Rory (warningly)  
  
Ricky and Tristan have been watching the whole confrontation between Rory and Kevin. Ricky walks up behind Kevin while Tristan walks behind Rory.  
  
Kevin: You are my girlfriend that night I claimed you  
  
Rory: You didn't claim nothin'  
  
Kevin got really mad at Rory so he pushes her down and Tristan catches her. Rory starts to cry. Ricky gets really mad.  
  
Ricky: What is your problem!? I thought I told you not to hurt my sister. (He punches him)  
  
Kevin: I told you that I wasn't going to make any promises.  
  
Ricky and Kevin start to fight. A crowd gathers around them. Meanwhile Rory is being comforted by Tristan. Tristan: Shh, Rory. Everything's going to be okay. I'm sorry that Kevin hurt you. I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again.  
  
Rory: Tristan, what if he hurts me again?  
  
Tristan: (Sighs, and kisses her forehead.) No will ever hurt you again Rory as long as Ricky and I am here  
  
Rory: Thanks Tristan.  
  
Tristan: No problem  
  
Kevin looks up to see Tristan hugging Rory.  
  
Kevin: Get your hands off my girl.  
  
Tristan: She's not your girl  
  
Kevin: Rory, Come here now!  
  
Rory: NO!  
  
Tristan: back off leave her alone!  
  
Ricky: You don't want to mess with us Kevin especially when you hurt my sister.  
  
Kevin starts to take some steps forward to grab Rory, but Tristan pulls Rory behind her. Tristan pushes Kevin down and he falls to the ground.  
  
Tristan: Like I said before, you aren't going anywhere near Rory. We'll kill you.  
  
Kevin: Oh yeah I would like to see you try.  
  
Kevin starts to punch Tristan. Tristan fights back when Ricky joins in. soon they all are fighting. Ricky, Tristan, and Kevin. While Rory is watching her brother and her brother's best friend protecting her. The chemistry teacher hears the racket and goes down the hall to see what is going on.  
  
Mr. Lewis: Okay break it up! What's going on here?  
  
Rory: Mr. Lewis see Kevin threatened me, so my brother and Tristan were sticking up for me.  
  
Mr. Lewis: Principals office now, you four.  
  
Mr. Lewis walks all four of the students down the hall to headmaster Medina's office. He explains the situation to Mr. Medina.  
  
Mr. Medina: Miss Hayden would please tell me what was going on this morning?  
  
Rory: Well see first I met Kevin and we went out on a date. He tried to take advantage of me. My brother and Tristan found out. This morning Kevin approached me and said that I was his girlfriend but I am not. He started to hurt me and luckily Ricky and Tristan were near by or god knows what would have happened.  
  
Mr. Medina: Mr. Roberts you will be expelled from Chilton Prep for hurting a student. You will now attend Juvenile Academy for young boys with anger problems. Your parents will be here shortly. Miss Hayden you should get back to class and Mr. Dugrey and Mr. Hayden you should also get back to class have Miss. Lemon write you some passes.  
  
Ricky, Tristan, and Rory leave the principles office and head back to class.  
  
Rory: Thanks Ricky!  
  
Ricky: No problem, little sis. You do know that I was only protecting you.  
  
Rory: Yeah I know but thanks  
  
Ricky walks into his first class. While Tristan and Rory are walking down the hall to their classrooms which are right next to each other.  
  
Rory gives Tristan a hug before entering her class.  
  
Rory: Thanks again Tristan!  
  
Tristan: No problem Rory.  
  
Rory: did you mean it when you said that no one will ever hurt me again?  
  
Tristan: Yeah I did. I don't want anything to happen to you Rory. You are so important to me. I don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Rory: Thank you again for everything Tristan.  
  
Rory leans in and give him a kiss head.  
  
Rory: bye Tristan.  
  
She walks into her classroom thinking to herself. * I never knew Tristan had all of these feelings. He confessed to me what he was feeling. Could he be in love with me?* Tristan is in his class thinking to himself *Someday Rory, Someday you will be my girlfriend and you will never be hurt again. I won't let that happen to you. Not now not ever.*  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter: Do you have feelings for me?  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing my story. This is my first fan fiction, and it means a lot to me. I am sorry to say that this story is almost done. I only have a few chapters left. I will tell you the titles of my last chapters and I am thinking abut wither having an epilogue or a sequel to this story. If I have a sequel to this I will probably calling it. My Prince Charming. Or if you have a sequel title idea please let me know. Thanks!  
  
Love ya lots!  
  
Little Nikkie  
  
Chapter 5: Do you have feelings for me?  
  
Chapter 6: I'm scared of loving you Chapter 7: You're dating my little sister!  
  
Chapter 8: My one true love, I love you. 


	6. Do you have feelings for me?

Chapter 5- Do you have feelings for me?  
  
Later that day, Rory walks in to her house with a b lank expression on her face. Lorelei sees Rory's face and is worried about her.  
  
Lorelei: Rory, sweetie is everything okay?  
  
Rory: I don't know Mom. I am so confused.  
  
Lorelei: What happened?  
  
Rory: At school today at my locker Kevin walked up to me saying that I was his but I am not. Then he pushed me down and Tristan caught me. Ricky got really mad and got into a fight with Kevin.  
  
Lorelei: so what's the problem?  
  
Rory: Why would Ricky want to stick up for me? Before it's like he never cared about me.  
  
Lorelei: I know you and your brother fight a lot honey, but he cares about you. Ricky loves you he was just protecting you.  
  
Rory: Oh okay. But mom I'm confused with Tristan though  
  
Lorelei: Tristan!?  
  
Rory: Yeah, Tristan.  
  
Lorelei: Honey what's going on  
  
Rory: You know how Ricky and Tristan are best friends and Tristan protects me too from getting hurt  
  
Lorelei: Sweetie He thinks of you as a little sister. He doesn't want yo to get hurt  
  
Rory: I think it was more than that though. After we left the headmaster's office Tristan said to me "You'll never get hurt again. I won't let that happen to you." HE said that I was important to him. Today he comforted me. I could see something in his eye. Every time I see him he has this sparkle in his eye whenever we are talking. I don't know what it is but I feel like there is something there. Like he has feelings for me.  
  
Lorelei: Do you have feelings for him?  
  
Rory: I don't know what I feel for him it's confusing, but I think I am falling for him.  
  
Lorelei: Then honey if you think you are falling for him and if you think he has feelings for you. You have to talk to him. Okay?  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Lorelei: I have to take Ryan to soccer then stop at the bed and breakfast.  
  
Rory: Okay, Bye  
  
Lorelei: Bye babe.  
  
Lorelei leaves with Ryan. Chris walks into the kitchen where Rory is sitting eating out of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream container. He notices that Rory is in deep concentration and he is worried about her.  
  
Chris: Rory? Rory? (He calls out)  
  
Rory: huh... Oh what? (She looks up) Oh hi dad.  
  
Chris: Are you okay?  
  
Rory: Oh yeah I am  
  
Chris: Are you sure you seemed out of it  
  
Rory: Oh no I was thinking about my test that I have to take tomorrow. Chris: Oh okay.  
  
He walks away to his office to do some work when Ricky come into the kitchen.  
  
Ricky: Hey Ror,  
  
Rory: Hey Ricky  
  
Ricky: Tell mom that I am going to go to Madelyn's house okay  
  
Rory: Okay  
  
Ricky leaves, and Rory is still eating her ice cream when the doorbell rings she goes and gets it and it is Tristan.  
  
Rory: Hey Tristan  
  
Tristan: Hey Rory, is Ricky home?  
  
Rory: no he just left  
  
Tristan: Oh okay tell him I stopped by okay?  
  
Rory: Sure  
  
Tristan turns around but gets stopped by Rory.  
  
Rory: Tristan can I talk to you  
  
Tristan: Yeah sure  
  
Rory steps outside and sits on the tree swing and Tristan sits next to her  
  
Tristan: What did you want to talk about?  
  
Rory: You know at school today how you said that I was important to you. I was wondering did you mean it.  
  
Tristan: Yeah I did why?  
  
Rory: Well I was wondering because. I think that you are hiding something from me. I know that you are my brother's best friend and that you are there to protect me and help me. Well I got the impression that you have or um had some sort of feelings for me. Like you have a little crush on me  
  
Tristan: Wow, I Ahh don't know what to say.  
  
Rory: Tell me the truth Tristan do you have feelings for me?  
  
Tristan: Yeah I do. I have had feelings for you for over a month now.  
  
Rory: really because I feelings for you too Tristan  
  
Tristan is shocked by what she said, yet he is happy that she has feelings for him. He leans in to kiss her. He slowly brushes his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Rory: Wow, I didn't expect that to happen  
  
Tristan: How about we go out for a dinner and movie tonight I will pick you up at seven  
  
Rory: Okay  
  
Rory and Tristan start to kiss again but hey are interrupted by Ricky who just came home from Madelyn's and he sees his best friend kissing his little sister  
  
Ricky: What are you doing!?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: Once again thank you for all the review that I have gotten. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for leaving it at a little cliffhanger, but I will try to have the next chapter up As soon as possible.  
  
Next Chapter: What do you think you're doing!?  
  
Chapter 7: Tristan and Rory's date  
  
Chapter 8: I am scared to love you  
  
Chapter 9: I love you  
  
After Chapter 9 I won't have anymore chapters. I will probably make a sequel to this story after Chapter 9. 


	7. What do you think your doing?

Chapter 6- What do you think you are doing!?  
  
~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory: Tell me the truth Tristan do you have feelings for me?  
  
Tristan: Yeah I do. I have had feelings for you for over a month now.  
  
Rory: really because I feelings for you too Tristan  
  
Tristan is shocked by what she said, yet he is happy that she has feelings for him. He leans in to kiss her. He slowly brushes his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Rory: Wow, I didn't expect that to happen  
  
Tristan: How about we go out for a dinner and movie tonight I will pick you up at seven  
  
Rory: Okay  
  
Rory and Tristan start to kiss again but hey are interrupted by Ricky who just came home from Madelyn's and he sees his best friend kissing his little sister  
  
Ricky: What are you doing!?  
  
~~~~~ON WITH THE STORY~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory startled pulled away from Tristan's mouth.  
  
Rory: Ricky!? Umm. What are you doing here? I thought that you were at Madelyn's  
  
Ricky: I was then I come home and I see my best friend kissing my little sister! (He says angrily. To Tristan)  
  
Ricky: What do you think you are doing!? Kissing my little sister?  
  
Tristan: Ricky calm down it's not what you think  
  
Ricky: What do you mean it's not what I think?  
  
Rory: Ricky you don't even know what's going on  
  
Ricky: Oh I know all right. Tristan is taking advantage of you  
  
Rory: What!? Tristan would never do that  
  
Chris hears all the yelling and walks outside to where Tristan, Rory, and Ricky are arguing.  
  
Chris: What the heck is going on out here! I can hear you from my study and I am trying to get my work done!  
  
Ricky: Dad I come home from Madelyn's house and Tristan and Rory are here sitting on the porch kissing.  
  
Chris: Kissing!?  
  
Ricky: Yeah, Kissing!  
  
Chris: (To Tristan) why were you kissing my daughter!  
  
Rory: Dad, Ricky just let us explain okay.  
  
Ricky: Yeah explain it tell me what is going on.  
  
Rory: Okay well after the fight at school. Tristan walked me to class and we were talking and he said some things that got me thinking. He told me that no one would ever hurt me again, so I thought that he has feelings for me. I was confused so I didn't know what to do so I talked to mom, and she said that I should talk to Tristan. Then Tristan came over looking for you Ricky, but you were gone. I asked Tristan if we could talk and I found out that we have feelings for each other. One thing led to another and we were happy so we were kissing. Ricky: (To Tristan) you and my sister!  
  
Tristan: Yeah  
  
Ricky: If you do anything to hurt her you will wish that you were never born  
  
Tristan: I know. I won't hurt her  
  
Chris: Now that it's all out please be quiet and no more fighting. I am going back to work  
  
Chris leaves and Ricky goes inside. Tristan is getting ready to leave.  
  
Tristan: Well that was interesting. I better get going. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Rory: Okay I will see you tonight. Bye.  
  
Tristan kisses Rory quickly and gets into his car and leaves.  
  
Tristan: Bye Ror, I'll see tonight (He yells from the window)  
  
Rory: Bye Tristan!  
  
Tristan drives off and Rory walks into the house and is confronted by Ricky.  
  
Ricky: Tonight?  
  
Rory: Yeah Tristan is taking me out on a date. I gotta get ready  
  
Rory walks off to get ready for her date with Tristan, leaving Ricky in the living room. As Ricky watches his sister walk off. He thinks to himself *Wow, I never knew Tristan liked my sister. This is wow shocking. I hope Rory's happy. I don't ant anything to happen to her. Wait she's with Tristan you don't have to worry Ricky.*  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter: Rory and Tristan's date.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! I am sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been really sick I have strep throat. I probably won't post again until I am after my sickness and until my birthday's over. So please keep reading and reviewing! 


	8. First Date

Chapter 7- First Date  
  
Rory is just finishing her makeup when Tristan arrives at the Hayden household to pick up Rory. Tristan rings the doorbell  
  
Lorelei: Hey Tristan, Rory will be down in a minute. Come on in.  
  
Tristan: Thanks Lorelei  
  
Tristan walks in sits down on the couch in the living room when Rory walks in.  
  
Tristan: (Stands) Hey, (kisses her cheek) wow you look beautiful.  
  
Rory: Thanks  
  
Tristan: these are for you (Hands her roses)  
  
Rory: Thanks, I am going to put them in water and grab my coat, I'll be back  
  
Ricky walks down the stairs.  
  
Ricky: Hey Tristan, where you taking my sister?  
  
Tristan: Café Federico  
  
Rory: Okay I'm ready let's go. Bye Ricky  
  
Ricky: Bye have fun  
  
Rory and Tristan arrive at the restaurant.  
  
Rory: Wow this is beautiful  
  
Tristan: (smiles) I'm glad you like it.  
  
Hostess: Welcome to Café Federico how may I help you? Tristan: Yes reservation for two under Dugrey, Tristan  
  
Hostess: Yes Mr. Dugrey (leads them to a secluded table outside under the stars) Is this all right?  
  
Tristan: Yeah its fine thanks.  
  
Rory: Wow this is gorgeous. Thanks  
  
Tristan: Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?  
  
Rory: (blushes) Yeah you did, but its always welcome.  
  
After dinner Tristan and Rory are at the movies watching the scariest movie there is  
  
Rory: Aughhhhhhhhh! (She jumps and grabs Tristan hand)  
  
Tristan: (kisses her on the cheek and caresses her cheek) Shh, Rory its okay  
  
Rory: Thanks (leans her head down on Tristan's shoulder)  
  
They both snuggle together and the movie finally ended. They arrive back at the Hayden household. They start to kiss.  
  
Rory: I had a great time tonight. Thanks for everything Tristan  
  
Tristan: I am glad that you had a great time. Rory I love you  
  
Rory: Tristan I love you too.  
  
Tristan and Rory Kiss goodnight.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry. Thanks again for all the reviews. I just thought that I should let you people know that there won't be a sequel. I am so sorry. I don't have time to write one. I am too busy. However, there will be an epilogue after this chapter. 


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 8-Epilogue  
  
Rory and Tristan continued to date through high school until the end of Tristan's senior year then they broke up. After they broke up Tristan and Ricky graduated from Chilton Prep. After they graduated they both went off to College. One year later Rory graduated from Chilton Prep as Valedictorian and attended Harvard.  
  
Lorelei and Christopher lived happily ever after in Hartford until their death.  
  
Ricky attended Princeton University and became one of the top surgeons in the United States. At the age of 24 Ricky married Madelyn and they had 2 kids. Jeremy Scott Hayden and Kelsey Madelyn Hayden. After they had their kids they moved to New York City where they lived for the rest of their lives.  
  
Rory attended Harvard and became the top Pediatrician. She was engaged to a guy named Adam Stewart when she met Tristan again and fell in love with him again. Rory broke it off and married Tristan. Tristan was one of the top defense attorney's in the country. Rory and Tristan had 3 kids, Jacob Tristan Dugrey (Jake), Christopher Michael Dugrey Jr. (Chris), and Lauren Elizabeth Dugrey. The Dugrey family lived happily ever after in Boston.  
  
If you are wondering what ever happened to Ryan, (Rory and Ricky's little brother) He graduated from Chilton Prep and attended Yale. Ryan became a Judge. He married a wealthy woman named Kristen and they had 2 children, Lorelei Victoria Hayden the 4th (Lori), and Samantha Leigh Hayden (Sami). They lived happily ever after in New Jersey.  
  
The End 


End file.
